The Breaking Point A New Start
by Tydacat
Summary: This is an alternate universe slash fic of Dean and Sam. The story takes place 14 years after Mary's death in a car crash when John is a alcoholic mess and begins beating Sam and Dean. They attempt starting a new abuse free life together.
1. Chapter 1

It was Dean's 18th birthday. Normal 18 years would be getting intoxicated and having fun. Instead Dean sits quietly staring at a wall, which the wall paper has started to peel off. There was a loud noise in the background, John Winchester was drinking Jack Daniels while watching the baseball game.

The kitchen light shined through the door frame and Dean could till his 14 year old brother Sammy was hard at work, trying to produce supper and a cake for Dean. Dean could smile the vanilla cake batter, Sam was whipping up, and Dean blushed.

'Man that kid does so much for me, and pays attention to so much detail.' Dean thought and decided to go to his room.

Once inside his room, Dean closed the door. He walked over to his night stand and picked up a picture, and gazed at it. Tears dwelled in his eyes. His mother died in a car accident when Dean was 4 and Sammy was just a few months old.

For years John did an okay job with the boys, but eventually he got stressed, and resorted to excessive drinking. He was angry at Dean and Sam for living instead of Mary, his wife. The anger started with rude words, to shoves, and then it violent hitting and beatings.

Sam, and Dean never really did school, they never had the chance once Sam turned 10. At 14 Dean grew up and got 2 jobs to make sure, that he and his brother got food, water, and bills were paid. John worked and any money made was put towards his next binge.

Suddenly there was a big crash of random kitchen pans and then some anger yelling, followed by a slap. Dean ran out of his room to find out what happened.

Turning the corner, Dean saw his father raise his hand to Sam and hit him with so much force, it knocked Sam off his feet. There was a smashed glass bowl on the floor and some of the utensils Sam had used. Dean ran in as his father closed in to hit Sam again.

Sam tensed for the hit, and his father released his hand, then there was a set of warm hands blocking Sammy from the danger. Sam realized that Dean had taken the blow to the back, and was protect his little brother.

"Dean, boy… Get the fuck outta my way." John slurred and commanded Dean.

"Dad you need to stop your drinking! You are breaking this family apart! Stop hitting Sam and me." Dean shot back to John with a calm stare. "Mom wouldn't have wanted to you to do thi-"

Dean was cut off with a punch to the jaw. "You wouldn't know what your mother wanted boy. Take the fag of a brother and go to your rooms." John spat, stumbling back to his chair and Jack Daniels.

Dean recovered from the punch and spun around squatting next to Sam, accessing the damage his father inflicted. Sam had a few bruises and cuts. This attack wasn't as bad. Dean kissed his brother cheek with a calming face, and helped him up.

Sam looked around and grabbed his oven mitts, then opened the oven. He checks on the cake and then went to the pantry. He grabbed the can of icing and grabs a butter knife. Dean holds out his hands to help and Sam passes him 2 plates with Kraft dinner on them and 2 sets of forks. Then places the icing on the table and grabs the finished cake from the oven.

Grabbing a couple more things the two left the kitchen and went to Sam's room. They placed their meal on Sam's office table and then started eating quietly.

"Dean how much longer till we go? I can stand this any longer." Sam whispered tearing up.

"Sammy, calm down, tonight is the night. I know dad's low on alcohol and he'll stumble down to the bar in about 30 minutes. Then we have about 2 hours to pack and leave." Dean replied, reassuring his brother.

"Packing? What are we taking with us?" Sam asked curiously.

"The Impala. Dad gave it to me, and I have an extra set of keys made for you when you turn 16." Dean answered Sam with a smile. "I have thought this out, we will be fine."

With the little conversation Sam felt better, and finished his Kraft dinner. Licking his plate clean he saw Dean was done already. Dean and Sammy slathered the cake in French vanilla icing and Dean sliced the cake into small proportions. Sam offered one piece to Dean politely and Dean accepted it.

Slipping the fluffy cake into his mouth, Dean smiled and tears dwelled in his eyes. He finished his piece of cake with 2 more bites. "Mmmm Sammy, that's so amazing baking you did. You're such a good cook." Dean praised Sam, and ruffled his long brown hair.

There were footsteps wondering the house and a slam of the front door. Dean jumped up and ran to look if his dad was gone.

"Sam, there are bags in the attic grab them." Dean told him, and ran off in a different direction.

Sam crawled up the ladder and tossed down 3 bags for clothing and other stuff. Closing the attic and grabbing a bag, Sam ran into his room. Gathering 5 sets of clothing and anything that was important to him.

Dean peaked his head in. "I need you to make 5 days worth of food. Getting to Buellton will take 5 day at the most." Dean asked Sammy and then told Sam. "Leave you bag at the back door if it is full."

Dean left Sammy and went to pack his clothes. He grabbed a few pictures, and some other possessions he had. Then he stripped his sheets. Throwing the bedding into a garbage bag, and tying it up. Going into the washroom Dean grabbed Sam's and his toiletries and a couple towels. He returned to the back door.

Bursting outside Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and started packing Sam's and his bags and stuff. Sam slid the cooler out the back door. And then ran to his dad's room and started looking for money, and things they could use.

Dean rummaged through his father's truck and got 75 dollars in bills and lose change. Sam returned 50 dollars and some random amount of change. They pooled the money into the Impala, and then returned into the house. They went over there list of thing they needed, and then they stood still for a minute.

"So this life ends here Sammy, a harder one is ahead of us though. I love you, and don't forget it." Dean stated while starring his brother in his eyes. "Go grab our pillows and we're leaving."

Sam went to get the pillows and took them to the Impala. Dean followed him closing and locking the back door. Dean and Sam slid into the Impala, and Dean looked over to Sammy.

"Sammy… never mind." Dean back off from what he was about to tell Sam.

Sam stared with curiosity, and then Dean started the engine of the Impala. Switching it into gear Dean pulled out of the short driveway, of what used to be a home. Driving down the main road out Dean smiled as he left his old life behind and was starting his new one with his little brother, the way it should have been.

____*____

Sam was asleep while Dean was driving, he finally hit the interstate. He was about 4 hours from Colorado. The nice humming sound of the Impala made Dean feel comforted knowing that Sam didn't have to live in fear of his father. And with that Dean smiled happily. Then his cell phone rang.

Picked it up and looking at who called him, it was his father. Dean answered the call.

"Hello?" Dean said calmly.

"Where the hell are you boy, my house is a mess, your missin' and that brother of yours is too! You bedrooms are bare and where's the Impala?" John yelled.

"John, listen hear. You have no children anymore. We left. I will keep Sammy safe and the Impala is mine now so why does it matter?" Dean said seriously.

"You know what boy. Good on you. But don't come crawling back to my place when shit isn't right with your dream plan. You have no money and or a house to live in. Foolish kid." John mocked Dean.

"I called Bobby and told him what you were doing, so he rented me an apartment where I am going, and I have a thousand dollars saved and a good job when I arrive. I have planned this with Sam since you first raised you hand to hit him." Dean shot back with pride in his voice.

"Hmm, well then, have fun. But like I said don't come crawling back." John slurred.

"Don't worry John you'll never see us again, good luck without us." Dean said and clicked end on his phone.

He placed the phone down and Sam placed his hand on Dean's. "Who was that?" Sam asked yawning.

"That was a man named John Winchester." Dean answered Sam "And he doesn't care we left. I thought he might have cared, but he really never gave one damn about us. Sammy our new life is only going to get better. I promise!"

Sam nodded his head and looked at the time, it was 3:12 in the morning and Dean was slightly tired. Sam adjusted himself in the chair and looked around. "Are we in Colorado yet? He asked his brother.

"In 3 hours." Dean answered "Go back to sleep, you are going too cooped out in this car the long time."

Sam sighed and fell back asleep within minutes of closing his eyes. Seeing his brother snuggled into a ball of warmth and safety, made Dean relax and feel better. Speeding up a bit, the Impala roared down the interstate.

____*____

It took 4 days to reach California, Sam was well rested and enjoying some music from the radio. It was around noon, and Sam was hungry. So he grabbed 2 sandwiches and 1 juice box. Passing a sandwich to Dean, who inspected the food being passed over to him, Sam took a bite of his sandwich. Dean shrugged his shoulders and ripped open the baggie, then pulling out a half of the sandwich. Taking a bite of the ham sandwich Sam prepared 4 days ago Dean was happy it tasted great.

____*____

They were an hour outside of Buellton, coming up highway 101. Sam had been sleeping for 7 hours, and Dean felt that Sam should be awake for entering his new home. Poking Sammy gently and then finally Sam woke up.

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked tensed.

"I wanted you to see us enter our new home, it should be good for you." Dean hoped. "Uncle Bobby is waiting at our new place. He had 2 sets of keys ready and stocked it with food and furniture."

"That is nice of him, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"It is generous of him to help us like this, but he has done even more." Dean answered. "Wait and see."

The Impala zoomed into town slowing down a bunch. Sam had taken newly found interest into the new town. See his brothers excitement made Dean happier than he was before. They saw some motels, and restaurants, a corner store, and some nice houses. They spotted Bobby's car. Pulling into the parking lot, and exiting the Impala the brother looked suddenly nervous.

Grabbing their bags and the cooler, they trekked up the stairs and into a hallway. They walked around the corner and found their apartment number 96. Dean knocked lightly not trying to startle his Uncle. Footsteps got closer to the door, and it opened and their Uncle Bobby popped out of the door.

"Hey there Dean, and Sam, boy you've grown. Taller than Dean now." Bobby observed, while hugging the brothers.

"Yeah Uncle Bobby, he is like a weed, but a good one." Dean chuckled.

Bobby invited them into their home and took them for a tour. He brought them to their recently renovated kitchen, which Sam took great interest in. Then brought them to their bedroom, Bobby had put both beds in one of the rooms so that the other room can be for eating, research, school work, and training. Their main Master bathroom was attached to their room, and it was really nicely done up.

Bobby brought them back to the living room. "Mmkay. I have some tasks I got to go do, so I'll leave you to unpacking and getting familiar with your apartment, I'll be by later." Bobby said while hugging the boys good-bye and then he left.

"This place is awesome!" Dean exclaimed and went to unpack the bag of his clothing, but brought his brothers bag to the room.

"Yes I must say so. And I could cook up a storm in this kitchen." Sam said peering into the pantries and cupboards.

"Sammy, no cooking yet, come put your clothes away." Dean said. "And I want to get you enrolled into the nearest school soon, plus get you a job."

"I actually want to go to school, and if I get a job, it want to be a chef." Sam said without hesitation.

"Well let's get used to sleeping here and get you into a school first." Dean replied to Sam.

"You hungry hun?" Sam asked Dean, who jumped when Sammy called him hun.

"Um I wouldn't mind a sandwich, thanks Sammy!" Dean replied not looking directly at Sam so he didn't see the blush that was streaked across his face.

Dean walked off to the washroom and cupped water into his hands and splashed it into his face. 'Why do I like Sammy, I need him, and this isn't going to be good.' Dean looked up and breathed. Regaining his brotherly composure he left the washroom and return to the living room.

Entering the living room Dean smelled some nice sandwiches and soup and then stumbled into the kitchen. Seeing a platter of sandwiches and vegetable soup in 2 bowls. Sammy smiled at Dean and invites him to the table for dinner. Dean followed him with the platter of sandwiches.

The brother sat at the table quiet and happy, but Sammy seemed to be in a different world. He just starred at Dean while he ate. Didn't take his eye off of Dean once, and it sent shiver up and down Dean's spine.

"Dean, have you ever had a forbidden love?" Sam asked out of nowhere, and his head jerked down not looking at Dean.

"Yes, I have. Why do you ask?" Dean answers his brother, not looking up either.

"No reason, it I think the forbidden love stuff is a bunch of bull shit, if you ask me." Sam told Dean and raised his head slightly blushing.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't but I think if it is forbidden it probably shouldn't happen." Dean informed Sam uneasily glancing at Sam and noticed his cute light red blush.

"Maybe it should but if it were to feel so right would it be okay?" Sam pressed forward, trying to get some idea of whether his feelings were okay or not. 'I need to know soon, I don't think I can resist you anymore.'

"Uh, I don't see why it wouldn't be alright." Dean said worrying about what Sam was getting at.

Dean finish his bowl of soup and slid the bowl to the side, slowly starting on the sandwiches, Sam wasn't far behind. The two exchanged glances and were quiet. Dean stood up reaching for the bowls to bring them to the kitchen, was interrupted when Sammy grabbed them and was in the kitchen already. Dean blinked and finished the last sandwich, then brought the plate to the sink.

Sam had the water running and was scrubbing at the bowls and not paying attention to anything. Dean slid close to him and brushed against Sam's leg and placed the platter over on the other side of Sam. Then leaving Sam, Dean went to the couch, and flicked the television on.

Sam sneaked into the living room, and sat on the other side of Dean. He wanted to confront his brother about his feelings but was afraid of rejection, and the uncomfortable feeling afterwards. He just sighed loudly and watched TV too.

"Sammy, what is wrong?" Dean asked gently not trying to prod at whatever was troubling his brother.

"I can't say Dean, not yet anyways." Sam answered as politely as he could, and focused on how to go on about his feelings.

____*____

Around 12 am Dean was snoring quietly on the couch and Sam watches his brother peacefully sleep. A sudden burst of need and desire caught Sammy by surprise. He approached Dean quietly looking at the soft, moist lips. Licking his lips Sam slowly closed in for his first kiss with Dean. Their lips met and Sam stopped and stepped back from Dean.

Turning from him, something grabbed his hand. Sam's breathe started going lower and lower. Dean pulled him back onto the couch, and looked at him. "Sammy, why'd you just kiss me?" Dean asked still slightly asleep.

"Uh, Dean… I…" Sam said scared out of his mind, but then he went racing for Dean's lips again.

Planting a firm kiss on Dean, Sammy was embarrassed he lost control. Dean was wide awake now, but didn't stop the kiss, instead he brought Sam closer, kissing him back giving in to his forbidden love. Sam's hand slid up and he cupped one of Dean's cheeks, while the over slid behind Dean's head and into Dean's messy spiked hair. Sam kissed Dean a couple more times, and broke the kiss blushing and gasping for air.

"Dean am I wrong for loving you?" Sam asked finally, exhaling softly.

"No, because I love you too, so it is fine." Dean answered pushing the long brown hair out of his brother's face and then kissing his forehead. "It is fine."

Sam hugged Dean tightly and relaxed on his muscled chest. Stroking Sam's back and the two slowly fell asleep on the couch together.

____*____

Dean woke up and Sam was resting silently on him, and he checked the time. It was 9 am. Sam shifted, and Dean moaned silently. Looking down Dean realized he was harder than a rock. Dean blushed a bit, and Sammy started to wake up. Rolling over and feeling a hardened thing against his leg, Sam wiggled up a bit and kissed Dean.

"Dean, I want to try giving you a blow job." Sam whispered into Dean's ear low and lusty.

Dean didn't say anything just whimpered at what was about to happen. Sam started kissing Dean, and pulled off their shirts. They dropped them on the floor beside the couch, and then focused on the taut nipples. Sucking, nibbling, and licking them Sammy slowly made his way to Dean's navel. Swirling his tongue into the belly button, Sam stopped and unbuttoned Dean's pants and removed them.

Dean sat there still, in his boxers, his hard erection twitching. Sam lowers his head and breathed heavy on the pulsing erection causing Dean to whimper. Sammy Smiled and rubbed the morning wood, getting a feel for what he was working with. Removing Dean's boxers revealing the prize, Sam gasped.

Sam lifted the erection towards him and kissed the sensitive head. Licking the tip slowly and then sucking on the mushroom like head, Dean groaned and smirked "Have you done this before?" he questioned.

Sam shook his head and sucked Dean deep into his mouth. Sam wasn't sure if he had gag reflexes, and so tried deep throat Dean. Taking Dean deep into his throat and hear the noises Dean made, and tasting a sweet and salty pre-come seeping into his throat. Slowly working Dean, Sam sucks hard and nibbles on the tip. Dean's head falls back and he releases a moan and pants, as his orgasm builds.

"Sammy, I am going to…. Come!" Dean whispered and within in a couple sucks he released his come into Sammy's mouth.

Sam looked up at Dean and swallowed, they jumped to kiss Dean. Dean could taste him in his brother's mouth and explored the mouth with his tongue. Breaking the kiss and sitting up, Dean grabbed his boxers and dragged Sam off to the shower.

The hot water pelted against the brother's soft skin, as they rubbed the impurities away from each other. They had a fun time examining each other and fooling around. They shower lasted an hour before they towelled each other off and got into some decent clothing.

They two run into the kitchen and had some Apple Cinnamon Cheerios for breakfast. They cleaned up their dishes and brush their teeth. Then Dean grabbed the Impala's keys and they left the apartment.

"First we are dropping by the high school, and getting you enrolled." Dean told Sam, who groaned and looked out the window taking in the possible job locations.

"What are we doing after?" Sam asked Dean, glancing over curiously.

"I am getting my work uniform several recipes to practice and my work schedule." Dean answered the young boy.

"I see and then back home?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Not quiet, we need milk and a couple other items, plus we need internet and a computer." Dean replied. "We're going need those for school research, fun, and other ever else."

Sammy nodded his head and relaxed into the Impala's passenger seat. They turned into a couple streets and then entered the local high schools parking lot. The unbuckled their seat belts and left the Impala. Dean locked it before walking away.

They walked up the pathway to the high school, and Sam was clearly nervous. Opening the doors and seeing some of the grade 11s watched them, texted and horsed around. Finding the office, Dean opened the door and entered. Seeing the middle aged women, at the desk Dean walked foreword.

"Can I get a registration forum for my little brother?" Dean asked, and the women glanced at him.

"Are you his guardian?" She asked.

"All he has now, our father kicked the bucket last year and we moved here to start a new life." Dean lied.

"Oh, I am so sorry, and can I see your licence please? To confirm your at least 18." She apologised.

Dean pulled his wallet out and showed the women. After confirming his age, she printed a copy of the forum and passes it to Dean with a pen.

Dean filled out the forum slowly, and then handed it to the women. "Is there a fee for registration?" He asked after she held the paper.

"25 dollars sir." She replied as Dean passed her $25 in 2 folded bills. "Thanks and here is… Samuels supply list."

"It is just Sam ma'am." Sammy spoke for the first time, and thanked her. "Thanks!"

Dean and Sam left through the door and headed out into the parking lot, where the Impala was parked. Dean unlocked the doors and started the Impala, revving it and then backing it up. They exited the student parking lot and head closer to their apartment. Sam looked around at places that Dean might be working, and guessed out loud. "General store?" Sam tried.

"No, not a good small store worker." Dean laughed, and looked for the place he was working in.

"Is it that bar?" Sammy asked and pointed at the bar.

"Yup that's her. I took up the bar tending job there. I already have some skills in it and I am going to take a few online courses for it." Dean replied smiling, and nodding.

Pulling into the bars parking lot and parking in front of the bars doors, they left the Impala, locking it. Dean smiled and opened the door for Sam, and following his little brother. They entered a friendly looking room with warm colours, and some pool tables and tables. Dean walked toward the bar tender who was working at that moment.

"Hey, I applied here and I am looking for the manager?" Dean stated proudly, and smiled politely.

"Oh so you're the Dean Winchester kid, eh? Good to see you." The manager replied smiling at Dean.

"I was hoping to pick up my uniform and schedule. Plus get used to this environment, OH and this is my young brother Sam, tall bastard he is." Dean laughed as he was directed to the manager's office for the schedule and uniform.

Dean returns to Sam playing a game of pool, and he watched from a seat close by, staring in amazement. After a couple shot Dean noticed he was getting turned on at how obvious his brother was trying to turn him on. Shifting the growing bulge, Sam sighed and went on with his game smirking.

Sam finished his game and Dean set up a new game. Breaking the triangle of pool balls with accuracy, which sends them in all directions possible. Watching them go everywhere Dean smiled, but no balls fell into a pocket. Sighing Dean let Sammy have his turn. Sammy got a striped ball into the left sides middle pocket. He shot again and missed.

They finished the game 30 minutes later. Sam kicked Dean's ass royally, and they were thanking the manager who was named Frank. They left the bar and got into the Impala, turning the key and backing up. Turning right and then driving a couple minutes to the Wal-mart parking lot. Exiting the vehicle Dean and Sam scurried into the store and found a laptop, mouse, and some groceries. They left the store and got to the Impala. They enter it and traveled home.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sam shifted beside a warm, sleeping Dean. Sammy leaned into his brother and breathed in deep, then exhaled. Kissing Dean on the forehead and then leaving to get in the shower. Leaving the bedroom and entering the bathroom, Sam grabbed a towel in set it on the toilet, he looked in the mirror and almost screamed, because Dean had snuck up on him.

Dean came up from behind Sam and pulled him into a big hug, kissing Sam's neck. "Are we showering together?" Dean smiled sleepily.

"Sure, but you have to be fast, I almost was absent first period yesterday." Sam said blushing, and yanked Dean's boxers off.

Walking towards Dean, and Dean slowly stepping back, they entered the hot steamy shower. Dean worked the body wash into Sam's skinny body slowly, making sure not to miss any part of Sammy. Placing gentle kisses on Dean mouth and rubbing the bar of soap against the light tanned body, while Dean washed off the lathered Sam. Dean deepened the kiss and Sam felt the shower get hotter.

"You clean yet?" Sammy asked Dean between kisses.

"With you standing naked in front of me and being all lovey dovey, I'd sure fucking hope not." Dean smirked and turned the shower off.

Dean swiped their towels off the toilet, and enters the warm showers again. His skin was all goose bumpy from the air outside of the shower. Seeing Sam dries himself off and walked towards the door, Dean finished drying himself off and followed.

Sam walked into their closet, and looked for some nice clothes to wear. He decided on a wife beater with a Plaid t-shirt, and nice blue denim jeans. Grabbing a pair of white socks and black boxers, he left the closet.

Dam was back in bed naked, when Sam came out without a towel on. Sam worked his boxers on and started with socks went up. After getting him dressed Sam picked out some Pj pants and a t-shirt Dean could wear to bring Sam to school in.

After coaxing Dean into clothes, Sam led Dean to the table. Fixing 2 bowls of Golden Grahams, they ate in silence, with flirty looks being tossed back and forth. When they finished Sam cleaned up with a couple kisses from Dean.

Once the last bowl was washed and in the drying rack, Sam grabbed his school bag. Pulling Deans head back softly and kissing his forehead, and notifying him that it was time to go, they left the apartment to drop Sam off at school.

____*____

Dean returned to the apartment, and stumble sleepily to the bedroom. Finding his side of the, he slowing slipped in and snuggled Sammy's pillow, letting the small drift him to sleep. Dreaming of Sammy, Dean slept peacefully till the phone rang 8 hours later.

"Dean, are you coming to get me or should I walk home hun?" Sammy, asked his slightly sleeping brother.

"Is it far for home?" Dean replied closing his eyes, as the light pierced into the room.

"Only a few blocks, I'll be fine babe, you sleep." Sammy said, as he started down the street. "I'll climb in with you when I get home, I love you Dean."

"Okay Sammy, I love you too babe. See you went you get here!" Dean replied, as the line went dead and he put the phone on the charger.

____*____

Time passed and The front door creaked open and a series of footsteps come in. They venture over to the kitchen table and there was a light thud, and then some dinging in the kitchen sink. More scurrying and then the bedrooms door opened slowly.

A couple steps and Sammy was sliding in beside Dean.

"Dean? You awake?" Sammy whispered softly, well getting closer to Dean.

"Yes Sammy, I'm awake." Dean said pulling his brother to him and kissing Sam softly on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Sam asked snuggling his brother, and breathing in his scent.

"It was okay, till you called and then I was instantly hard." Dean smiled and pressed his burning hard on into Sam's thigh, making him gasp.

"Awe, poor you. Does it hurt? We might need a doctor!" Sam, played with Dean, but Dean pushed him up on top of Sammy, and started kissing him softly.

Sam tilted his head giving his brother dominance and rocked his hips slowly arousing both him and Dean. Dean's tongue dangled into Sam's mouth and searched the cavern thoroughly. Sam was enjoying himself, when Dean pulled away and looked like he had an idea.

"Dean, baby. What's on your mind?" Sam asked his lover, who looked down to him.

"While I have been thinking about changing my last name, too something else, so we can 'Officially be a couple'" Dean purposed to Sammy, whose face brightened, and closes in to kiss Dean, Sealing the deal.

Kissing softly at first Sammy filled with need and the kisses became hungry. Dean went to passive and flipped Sam, so he had the top. Sammy smiled and pushed his energy into kissing Dean, noticing Dean gave him the dominance. Dean wasn't wearing a shirt and so Sam's hand rubbed Dean's chest, enjoying the firmness.

Sam left Dean's mouth and traveled to his ear lobe, nibbling softly on it. Dean gasped out loud and Sam knew he found the sweet spot, or one of them. Continuing down Dean neck making him shudder with pleasure, from the warm lips energized him.

Sucking on the point of Dean's right collar bone, Sam worked his hands up Dean's chest. Dean breathed in deep and whined with the attention Sam was giving him. Dean's senses were overloaded with lust and pleasure. Sammy kissed down to the left taut nipple and sucked on it gently, Dean started moaning as Sam's teeth grazed the nipple. Dropping lower, kissing each one of Dean's abs, and stopping to attack the navel with his tongue.

Dean sucked in his stomach and whined Sam's burning chest against his aching erection. Feeling Dean's hardness, made Sammy harder than he was before. Grabbing the base and jerking it softly, Sam brought his mouth close. Blowing a stream of hot sir on to the swollen erection, Sammy closed and took the head of it in his mouth.

Dean squinted his face and sucked in air fast, then released a moan, as Sammy slid down Dean's pride. Giggling and sucking, Sam took extra care on how intense he was. Sucking hard on the way down and licking like a dog on the way up, had Dean panting and whining loudly.

Dean felt he was close and the noises he was making Sam knew he was there. Dean's hand rested on Sam's head and applied pressure to it, keeping Sammy going. Sammy slowed but sucker harder than before, making Dean almost chock on his moan. Dean's eyes shot open as he screamed Sam's name and came into Sam's mouth. Sammy gulped Dean's hot seed down and sucked a little bit more too make sure he was dry.

Dean was so pleasure wrecked, winding down slowly and Sam slid up beside his amazed brother, who couldn't speak. Sam leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean kissed him back and finally gain some control of his body, sitting up his pointed towards the shower. Sammy nodded and grabbed Dean's hand, guiding him to the shower.

Letting Dean sit on the toilet while Sam got the shower running. Nice and hot, just like Dean was all the time. Dean undressed Sam slowly and kissed his forehead, then dragged Sammy with the fiery shower.

The hot water tickled against Sam and Dean skin, and they slowly wash each other. Dean turned to Sammy rinsing him off and then pinned him against the shower wall, kissing him roughly. Sam lifted his legs and attached them to Dean's hips, letting Dean's electric kisses shock him rapidly.

____*____

Eventually they made their way out of the steamy shower and in the bedroom, where they dressed into pj pants.

"Hey Sammy, can you make something for dinner?" Dean asked, while his stomach sounded like there was a mountain lion trying to get out.

"Yes I can babe, plus I wouldn't eat your cooking anyways. You kill me." Seam replied, as he left the room giggling.

Dean came out of the bedroom, and went to the office, where he turned on the laptop. Entering the password to their profile, Dean waited for the laptop to load. While it was starting up, Dean grabbed his text book and notes, and sat in the computer chair comfortably. Seeing the desktop was loading Dean clicked on Internet Explorer, which opened to his colleges' website. Clicking on a couple of other links which brought him to a search engine and his assignment which, was half way done. Then he commenced his research again.

Hearing Dean's sloppy typing skills made Sammy blush while he was hard to work on some KD. Added the noodles to the boiling water, he grabbed a spoon to stir with. Watching closely, he stirred the noodles, not letting them settle on the bottom of the pot, burning to the pot. Content with the noodles, Sam grabbed a drainer, and separated the water from the noodles.

Once the water was gone, Sam put the noodle back in the pot, and added the milk, butter, and cheese. Mixing the ingredients together, binding them into a cheesy goodness.

Pleased with the creation, Sam distributed it into 2 bowls and added a spoon into them. Bringing the bowls to the table, and placing a glass on the table for the 2 of them. Then bringing out the ketchup and orange juice. Satisfied with the table Sam walked slowly to the office, peering inside, wand watching Dean studying made Sam happy.

"Babe, dinner is ready!" Sam called from the door, as Dean got up and started towards the table.

Dean came out of the study and get ass grabbed by Sammy, and then lead to the table. Dean smiled at the KD dinner, and went to sit down. Dean took the bottle of ketchup and squirted a lot into his KD, then mixed it together. Sam just ate his KD plain, and stared at Dean like he had become accustom to doing during supper. Dean didn't mind either, because he stared deeper into Sam.

Finishing the KD Sammy took their bowls and glasses and washed them, while Dean went back to studying. When the dishes were done Sammy got a laundry basket and loaded up their clothing, kissed Dean then left the apartment.

____*____

Entering the laundry mat, Sam took in the smells of detergent, and dry clothes. Dropping some quarters into the detergent dispenser and retrieving it, Sammy return to the washer he was using. Adding it into the mixture of his and Dean's clothes, he smiled.

"Hey there little guy, why are you doing 2 peoples laundry?" A young man asked Sammy, purely interested in Sam's figure.

"I am doing mine and my boyfriend laundry." Sammy answered aggressively.

"Sammy, is something wrong?" Dean asked aware of the guy questioning Sam.

"No this Cunt was just leaving." Sam spat at the other man, and when to Dean's arms.

Dean shushed Sam and kissed his forehead, sending waves of relief through the both of them. The guy who was flirting with Sam just stalked out of the laundry mat angry. Dean watched him leave and returned his attention to Sammy, who was still clutching Dean tightly.

"You okay babe?" Dean asked finally, as Sam nodded his head.

Dean patted him on the back and turned towards the washer which had stopped. He and Sammy started to get it into the dryer. Letting the dryer start spinning the load, Dean sat down with Sam and they had a casual conversation.

____*____

Sam was on his way to his first period class and he stopped at his locker to get his binder. Some grade elevens walked by him and a lot of girl looked him up and down, undressing him with their eyes. Sam rushed to his class soon as his locker was closed.

His first period class was grade 9 history, which he had the highest grade. It was simple, he sat at the front, listened and concentrated on the teacher. Hearing whispers in the back, a piece of crumpled paper rolling on the floor, and some guy jacking off in the far corner. His next 2 periods, Math and Science, were pretty much the same,

At lunch Sammy disappeared into the kitchen, helping the Chefs produce lunch and snacks. He loved helping and assisting, and got a nice treat out of it. Learning more skills and recipes, made Sam more confident Dean would never starve with Sammy in his life.

After the lunch of assisting Sam get to enjoy a good hour taking photographs and manipulating them. Sam Loved his photography class. After photography, Sam got to work out for the last hour of school, which he enjoyed quite a bit.

Watching the grade 12 jocks work out made Sam think of Dean, which made him hard and then he stopped working out for 4 minutes letting his erection die. After changing into his normal clothes, Sam was either picked up by Dean, or enjoyed a 5 minute walk from the school to his apartment.

____*____

Sammy arrived home early enough to make dinner for Dean and him and then do homework together. So after they shower together and watch TV for a bit. Around 7:15ish Sammy prepares a midnight snack for Dean and kisses Dean good night. Dean leaves for work around 7:30 every night.

Sam locks the door as Dean leave and then goes to the couch to enjoy some cartoons while doing some light homework.

Dean drives slow to his work and arrives early enough to get a game of pool in and sign in 10 minutes early. Changing into the uniform and sighed as he ran over a dozen recipes from his memory. Smiling that he had memorised the recipes in a few day, Dean left the changing room and relieved the bar tender who the shift before Dean.

Dean stood comfortably behind the bar, taking orders for people who just arrived, regulars, and odds and ends of people in Buellton. Using his charisma and charming personality, Dean made talking and getting orders easy.

It neared 2am and Dean finished with the last orders his boss let him do, and then cleaned up his workstation. Working the damp cloth into the bar, and wiped off some of the glass. Returning the left over used glasses to the dish washer, Dean yawned and when to get into his normal clothing.

Leaving the bar, Dean entered his car and slowly drove to his apartment. Arriving in the parking lot, Dean exited the Impala and walked to his apartment. Entering the hallway where his door was located, Dean pulled his keys out and unlocks his door.

Closing the door behind him, Dean smells popcorn and hears Sam sleeping quietly with the TV turned down. Smiling Dean turned the TV off and went to grab a blanket, and a pillow. Returning to the living room, Dean took the bowl of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table.

Carefully lifting Sam's head, Dean placed a pillow in the crack, and set his brother head down softly. Letting Sam get comfortable, Dean slowly slid in beside his brother in his boxers and threw the blanket on top of them. Snuggling into Sam, Dean was asleep in seconds with the sweet smell of Sammy filling his dreams with love and happiness.

____*____

The phone rang the next morning sending Dean off the couch, and Sammy reaching for the phone. Sleepily Sam pressed the talk button and answered "Hello?"

"Sammy, is Dean up? This is urgent!" Bobby's voice was weak, almost withering away, and Sammy jabbed Dean to wake him.

Taking the phone Dean whispered "H- Hello?"

"Dean, you are not going to enjoy this news I have to share with you." Bobby rasped, and by what Dean could make out, Bobby had been crying.

"What is it Bobby? I can handle it!" Dean soothed snapping awake.

"It is your father." Bobby sobbed. "The stubborn bastard drank till he couldn't stand and fell down you basement stairs. On the way down smashed his skull off the railing, and cracked it. When I found him he was long gone."

Dean dropped the phone, and tears dwelled in his eyes. Sammy saw his brother and rushed to hug him. Picking up the phone, Sammy had Bobby tell him what happened. Sam told Bobby they'd call later with a time when they can go.

Holding Dean and nuzzling his neck, Sammy sobbed softly. Dean gulped and kissed Sammy's forehead, calming them both down. Dean picked up the phone and called both his work and Sam's school to let them know about their situation.

Having the day off Sammy made some hot chocolate and grabbed a box of Golden Grahams. They sat on the couch talking about the good time they had with their dad. Even though their father was always drunk and abusive, he had his moments.

Cuddling and light kisses, affectionate touches and comforting words filled the afternoon. Afterwards Dean said to Sammy, they'd take a flight there and back. Dean let Sammy call Bobby and inform him of their plan. They packed up 4 days worth of clothing, and when to the nearest airport. Taking the soonest plane to Lawrence, Kansas.

____*____

Arriving in Kansas Dean and Sam used the washroom and grabbed something to eat at the nearest shop. Dean opened his flip phone on dialled Bobby's number and found out where he was. After 20 minutes of navigating through the airport they found each other.

Follow Bobby to his car, they tossed their bags into the trunk, and climbed into the vehicle. They sat in silence, while driving to Bobby's house. The funeral so only a small group of friends and close family, So not more than 45 people would be there. It would be hopefully, _painless_ and fast.

Arriving at Bobby's they saw Ellen, Ash, Joe, and about 25 other people were present. The boys exited Bobby's car, and grabbed their bags from the trunk. Sam looked at Dean as they entered into Bobby's house going to their rooms. Dean and Sam just dropped their bags by the dressers and sat by each other on the bed.

"Dean kisses me please before I cry," Sammy whispered not knowing if anyone was in the house listening or watching.

"Sammy, babe, we have to be extra careful here. If anyone finds out, I don't think it will be pretty." Dean whispered back, and leaned in for a relieving kiss.

Their lips met, and they held the kiss for a few seconds. The door burst open and Joe came in looking for them. Seeing them kiss, Joe went wide eyed and silent. Dean broke the kiss and looked up embarrassed, then looked concerned at what Joe's expression was.

Sam burst out laughing and whispered into Dean's ears "She is turned on, teehee. But this isn't good."

"Joe, you okay?" Dean asked, politely hoping she wouldn't go telling Bobby or anyone.

"Ye-Yeah I am fine, but you two? Are you guys serious about it. I mean, that was definitely not a brotherly kiss. And don't worry, I won't tell. My mom doesn't know I have a girl friend, no offense to guys, Girls are too relatable and easy to get along with." Joe giggled and sat on the bed with the boys. "So when did this start?"

Dean explained it without the various blow jobs he had received and Sammy just blushed. Joe smiled and accepted the story. Then she gave them a hug and left the room. Dean and Sam felt odd that she wasn't weird about their story. In a couple minutes of unpacking and a little soft kissing, they left their room.

They arrived outside, Ellen was the first one to greet them and hug them. She had this complete 'I am so sorry for your loss, but I know you guys will make it through.' Feeling to her that day. Then Bobby called them to the side, away from the hunters and such.

"Now boys don't lie to me, I have seen your looks at each other and I know you are not little any more. Is there something between you I should know?" Bobby asked, looking at both of the boys.

"Bobby, you wouldn't understand." Sam started, and Bobby raised his eye.

"No boy, I do understand. I know that you and Dean would eventually get together. After what your father did, I would expect any less. I know that if I was you, I'd never let Dean leave me and I thank god Dean did what I asked him to, when he first called me about it. Now, I have warned everyone not to judge you two, and informed them about your father's faults. So I think you guys can do most of what you usually do, just keep it to kissing please boys. I don't need you to destroying those bed, more people use them." Bobby reassured the two and left them.

Dean hugged Sam and just thought about how relieved he was that he didn't have to stop being him, because of other people. Returning to the other people, the boys accepted condolences and sympathy.

____*____

Later that day they had all packed in to cars at Bobby's house and drove to the church they were doing the funeral at. The drive was quiet and Sam was looking at scenery to take his mind off the impending funeral for a man that had beaten him till he was bruised all over. Dean watched Sammy quietly and was comforted a bit that Sam hadn't cried yet.

Arriving at the church they stepped out of Bobby's vehicle and looked toward the old gothic church. The priest was outside enjoying a nice afternoon, and came to greet the boys and the other. They entered the church and started the ceremony.

The priest said all the stuff and what not, and it was done. Dean stood up and when to the speaker podium.

"I'd like to thanks everyone who came out. My father wasn't himself before he died. The grief of my mother's death had destroyed him, and he became an alcoholic. Then eventually he had angry that Sam and I survived, and started beating us. It lasted for 4 years until I turned fourteen. Then one night when he went to the bar because he was out of liquor, Sam and I packed whatever we needed and fled. It was hard for me to leave me dad while he was in his state. Then I thought about how he was hurting Sam and I couldn't let it be like that. Sam should have been given a chance. It wasn't like god decided we were special and should live. It was Mary's time to go. So I have been giving Sam the life he should have received years ago. I cannot forgive my father for the pain he has inflicted in my life, but then again I love him for bringing me and Sammy into this world. I just wish he could have realized what he was doing, before it got outta hand." Dean finished his speech and noticed he was sobbing and then Sam was crying softly.

The end of the ceremony was sad, and everyone left the church and drove back to Bobby's house, on the dark gravel road.

____*____

They got back to Bobby's around 9 pm-ish and they all crowd into the living room, quietly they just sat enjoyed every ones comfort and company. Then Dean pulled Sammy away from the group into their bed room and closed the door.

"Sammy, should announce we are dating? And should we ask Bobby if I can use his last name, to be his fake son?" Dean asked Sammy, while kissing his forehead.

"I guess so for the dating, if they were warned. And I don't see Bobby saying no, I mean if he can understand us now, then I guess he will understand why you are asking." Sam replied and stole a kiss on the lips.

Leaving their bed room, and entering the living room, they proposed they get some drinks and food, because no one had eaten since an early lunch. Working with several people, Sam produced several platters of assorted food, and 30 glasses of wine. Everyone entered the kitchen and indulged into some fun small chat.

Sam gave Dean an uneasy look, and gulped unsure how people would take the new about Dean and him. Dean reassured him with a smirk and then told everyone to go to the living room because he an announcement. Sam drew a deep breath and followed the group to the living room. Dean followed behind Sam and took a breath too.

"Um, I just wanted everyone of you to know that it meant a lot to me and Sam that you guys came out for John's funeral," Dean stated and took another breath. "And I also want to announce that I and Sammy are together." Dean ended blushing, and afraid to let his eyes wonder around the room.

Then everyone cheered and clapped, which caught both boys by surprise. They smiled and Dean held Sammy's waist, pulling him closer. Then the night was filled with laughter, tears and happiness about John and the boys.

____*____

The next day Dean awoke to Sammy cuddled to his chest, and smiled. That day they were leaving Bobby and flying back to Buellton. Dean woke Sammy quietly and they showered together. They left the shower giggling and Bobby shook his head and went to shower.

After getting dressed and eating a pancake breakfast, and packing their belongings, the boys and Bobby were on their way to the airport. They were happy Bobby understood. Then Dean had to ask his question.

"Bobby, can I use your last name to be legal, and a public couple with Sammy? And maybe one day get married to him?" Dean asked while Sammy was sleeping and he blushed.

"Dean, boy, why didn't ask sooner," Bobby fumbled in his pockets and pulled a piece of paper out, passing it to Dean "The papers been waiting for some time. Just sign it and I'll do the court stuff, you'll get some mail in the week or something, but you can officially be a public couple. Congrats."

"Thanks Bobby, you are like the supportive fatherly figure in my life, and you've always have been, Thanks for everything. I am so grateful." Dean thanked Bobby.

The rest of the drive was silent and happy. They arrived at the Airport, and left Bobby waving. They entered the plane and sat together talking about just random anything. Dean was just happy Bobby let him, because, if he could marry Sam right then, he would without hesitation.

They were back on their way to home, and a better future.

TBC


End file.
